Death at a graveyard
The Fog The Demon Run Pirates had started to get closer to the next Island on their journey along the grand line, the only problem being they couldn't see it because of the fog Karas: 'We must be getting closer because its getting colder! '''Bishop: '''Yeah it must be a winter Island! '''Akabane: '''It is a winter Island! its a nice enough place, Its just a giant church! and the people here are lovely I swear... '''Jinx: '''Something tells me you are lying '''Akabane: '''I could be my dear but I would never lie to you, my love ''Akabane gets down on his knee '' '''Jinx: '''I am not marrying you '''Scarecrow: '''Sorry bro, rejected again '''Akabane: '''My dream is for myself and Jinx to be married and I shall make it happen one day! '''Jinx: '''You are just creepy '''Kalas: '''Hey look there is something! '''Akabane: '''Its the island! The Church ''Akabane and Bishop both stayed on the boat. Jinx had planned to stay as well but wanted to get away from Akabane. They headed up the hill to find a giant church with nothing else except one graveyard. 'Karas: '''Do you think anyone is in there? '''Scarecrow: '''Only one way to tell! '''Kalas: '''Okay so Scarecrow you can go in and tell us whats in there... '''Scarecrow: '''Wait you are scared, aren't you? '''Kalas: '''What? me? never... '''Scarecrow: '''Then go in '''Kalas: '''But I can't because I haven't recovered yet from my injuries from fighting your brother yet '''Scarecrow: '''So thats why you've been practising with him for the past week? '''Kalas: '''Yeah getting my health back to 100%... '''Scarecrow: '''But what about you're new move? The one my bro showed you? You'd want to try it out wouldn't you? '''Kalas: '''Yes! You are right! Let's go! New move time! ''The group head into the main part of the church to find it deserted 'Kalas: '''Awk! I wanted to try my new move! '''Jinx: '''You change you're mind so quickly, what if it had been someone really strong? Like a Yonko in here? '''Kalas: '''psst Jinx a yonko would never be in here hahaha '???: '''Who goes there?!! '''Kalas: '''I do! 'My name is Kalas! I am the captain of the Demon Run Pirates! '???: 'Kalas? You were there '''Kalas: '''Where? '???: 'When Elizabeth died... '''Kalas: '''Elizabeth Sunrise? '???: 'yes. ''Out of the shadows steps, Bartholomew Kuma, the Shichibukai 'Kalas: '''Ahhh! A Shichibukai! '''Jinx: '''I warned you! '''Kuma: '''You will die! '''Kalas: '''Quick! Crew defend your Captain!...Joking, come at me! ''Kuma sends air flying at Kalas, Kalas ends up flying backwards into the entrance door. Kalas stands up and draws his sword but before he can do anything else, Kuma is standing before him and blasts him in the face again. Leaving Kalas unconious. Jinx shoots Kuma in the back, this reveals part of his android body. Kuma turns around and is shot again in the chest by Karas. He then sends two seperate air attack from his hands at both of them. Jinx ends up hitting one of the pillar of the church and Karas flying through several sets of benches breaking them all. Scarecrow is left to face Kuma. First he goes into full dog form to keep up with Kuma's speed. Although he dodged several of Kuma's attack when he went to attack him direct, Kumna used his ability to send him up to the level above. He then turns to finish off Kalas who is standing again. The New Technique 'Kalas: '''Looks like I get to try out my new move '''Kuma: '''No move will help you against me, our levels are just to different '''Kalas: '''Thats what everyone says! ''Kalas holds the hilt of his sword with both hands and although it can't be seen it is clear that something is different about the sword, however Kuma knew immediately 'Kuma: '''Sǐwáng, one of the forms of Shishi-ō no mai. A very powerful technic for someone of your level. Where did you learn it? '''Kalas: '''Who cares! ''Kalas begins the attack, he repeatedly strikes rapidly and unlike Akabume in training, Kuma was able to dodge the strikes for an incredible length of time and just when Kalas felt he couldn't keep it going for much longer. Kuma left an opening and Kalas striked '' '''Kuma: '''You hit me, congradulations '''Kalas: '''Damn it! It still needs a lot of work! That attack should have been fatal '''Kuma: '''Don't worry yourself, you will die now '''Kalas: '''You've given up on me already? '''Kuma: '''No, I never had faith in you '''Kalas: '''And I thought we were bonding '''Kuma: '''Enough of your jokes ''Kuma appears behind Kalas and grabs him and throws him out the door. Kalas stands up but is blasted back down to the ground. Kuma keeps forcing him down with blasts of air. Kuma walked over and stood over Kalas 'Kuma: '''Tell me what happened to Elizabeth! and I will give you a quick death '''Kalas: '''Why do you care about her? She was a revolutionary! She was your enemy! '''Kuma: '''It is none of your business, now tell me! '''Kalas: '''She was discovered by Vegapunk '''Kuma: '''You lie! ''Kuma starts using both hands to push air into his back and Kalas screams out in pain 'Kuma: '''Tell me the truth! '''Kalas: '''I swear! There was a man, Eric Nightfall '''Kuma: '''The marine? '''Kalas: '''Ahhh, yes he lead the strike team! '''Kuma: '''How did she die? '''Kalas: '''She was stabbed in the back by a marine and then she blew up the Island '''Kuma: '''So everything was destroyed? '''Kalas: '''Yes I swear! ''Kuma stops attacking Kalas 'Kuma: '''Thank you for this information, however, I am afraid I have crushed your wind pipe you will die shortly. May you rest in peace ''Kuma disappeared. Then out of no where Bishop and Akabane where standing over Kalas. Kalas began to black out. They picked him up and carried him to the ship. Jinx and Karas had got the ship ready to sail and Scarecrow had made a bed to lay him down on. Then Kalas blacked out. Category:Stories